


Holy Mother Forking Shirtballs This is the Vampire Diaries

by januarylily



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarylily/pseuds/januarylily
Summary: Somehow my life got turned upside down and I have so many questions. First, why the fork do I look like Anna Kendrick? Second, why does this place look vaguely familiar but I swear to god I've never been here before. Isn't that Nina Dobrev? Scratch that, someone just called her Elena. Aunt Jenna? Jeremy? Bonnie? Matt? Holy mother forking shirtballs this is the Vampire Diaries!





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes slowly fluttered open. All I saw was red. And by red, I meant the red Post-It note that was stuck to my forehead and covered my eyes. I didn't recall placing a Post-It on my head. So, with slight confusion, I peeled it from my head and focused my eyes on the words. Welcome! Everything is fine. My brow furrowed. How very The Good Place. I groaned, immediately suspecting my brother was trying to prank me. My theory was quickly dispelled when I began to glance around the room.

This wasn't my room. The room had orange walls and orange curtains. I hated orange. It was most definitely not the room I had gone to sleep in. The room I fell asleep in was a peaceful blue. It wasn't even a room in my house. We didn't have a room that looked like this. My heart began to race. Had I somehow walked-off in my sleep and ended up in some random stranger's home? I mean it would have been more believable if I was one of the types to go partying get drunk, and stumble home. But I wasn't. I was definitely a homebody. My idea of a good night was watching Netflix and snuggling with my cat. Needless to say, my mother worried about me a lot.

My next guess was that maybe my parents were playing a prank on me. Maybe they had finished my new bedroom in the new addition on the house and had transported me in my sleep. But that still didn't explain the orange room. Unless they were pranking me with the orange colored bedroom too. I wouldn't put it past my parents to spend money frivolously just to mess with me. I stood up and walked over to the window. My eyes widened. That was definitely not the view that should have been there. There should have been a lake and a bunch of pine trees. I lived in Wisconsin for Pete's sake. This definitely did not look like northern Wisconsin.

My heart started to pound as I began to search the room for clues as to where I was. Had I been kidnapped? I immediately nixed that plan. I would have been tied up and gagged if that were the case. Maybe those brownies I had last night weren't quite normal if you know what I mean. Maybe I was hallucinating. I wouldn't know. I hadn't ever done anything before. No, dreaming seemed the most likely right now. But then in the corner of my eye, I saw something in the mirror. Something that didn't look quite right.

I walked over to the mirror and saw my reflection. My eyes widened in horror. I blinked my eyes several times and rubbed them to clear them before I looked back. Oh god, the reflection hadn't changed. Why the fork did I look like Anna Kendrick? My eyes widened again. Oh no. If I was Anna Kendrick, did that mean Anna Kendrick was me? If that was the case then I felt terrible for her. My acne was severely out of control and there was definitely more of me to love than her. Not that that was a bad thing. You should love yourself no matter what. But still, I felt bad for her because she was in for the shock of a lifetime.

Further proof this could be a dream. Like in Ant-Man and the Wasp. When Scott Lang was in that dream but he looked in the mirror and saw Janet van Dyne. My eyes widened in horror again. Did I somehow end up in the Quantum Realm? God, this made my head hurt. I really needed to stop with all the pop culture stuff. I probably should have spent more time studying or doing something useful with my life, rather than all the time I spent on the internet. With the amount of time I spent on that blue hell site alone, I probably could have solved world hunger or cancer by now.

I took a deep breath. The way I saw it, I had two options. Option one: freak out. While this option seemed very appropriate, it wasn't in my best interest. If I really had been Freaky Friday-ed with Anna, then her people would burst through those doors and realize that I was a fraud. I would be arrested and sent to prison for the rest of my life. I didn't need that. If I was dreaming, I would probably give myself a heart attack and die in my sleep. I didn't need that either. That left option two: enjoy the lemons life had given me and make some lemonade. Go with the flow. Anna Kendrick was like my superhero. What could possibly go wrong?

As I examined my reflection once more, I realized I looked a little more Twilight Anna than Pitch Perfect or Into the Woods Anna. Not that it really mattered. I looked like Anna Kendrick. It was more than I could actually hope for. I was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

I walked over to the bedside table and turned the boombox on. Kinda retro. Who had a CD/FM radio boombox anymore? Everyone used their phones for music these days. But even if I could find her phone, I wouldn't even know where to begin to crack her password. So, I settled for an old-fashioned radio station. Taylor Swift's Love Story came sounding out of the speakers. I had a love-hate relationship with that song. Usually more hate, but I couldn't help but grab the hairbrush on the dresser and sing along with Taylor.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Apparently, Anna didn't live alone. And while it really shouldn't have mattered, I was dying to see who was at the door. I threw the hairbrush on the bed and rushed over to the door, mentally trying to guess what celebrity would be behind the door. I was hoping it was Chris Pine. I definitely wouldn't mind some eye candy right now.

I exhaled a breath slowly before I flung the door open. Definitely not who I was expecting. Nina Dobrev? I mean, sure, I had seen them in a few pictures together, but definitely not the person I expected Anna to be living with. Although, Nina looked younger than I had last seen her. Seen her, I mentally chuckled. Like, on the internet. I had never personally met Nina before. But she wasn't quite giving me happy-to-see-me friend vibe. No, her arms were folded across her chest and she looked somewhat annoyed with me.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" she asked me. "We're waiting on you." Her tone was definitely annoyed. What had I done? Or rather, what had Anna done? Just another mystery to solve. I could finally put all those detective shows to good use and solve it.

But I had to play it cool...for now. I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh-uh, sure," I responded because honestly, I was really curious as to who else was waiting on me...well, Anna, technically speaking.

I walked into the hallway behind Nina and followed her downstairs. It hadn't struck me before, but this really didn't seem like the kind of place that celebrities would live in. It seemed far too homey. But then again, I had never been to a celebrity's house before. Maybe they were normal, but everything I had seen on the internet told me otherwise. And then I saw the pictures.

There were pictures of Anna Kendrick, Nina Dobrev, and that dude from the Vampire Diaries on the wall. (I know very specific. There were plenty of dudes on the show but I don't remember his name.) Anywho, there were multiple pictures of them together in the same photograph. Even pictures of them when they were younger. That was actually super sweet if the three of them had been friends since before they got famous. Either that or someone was crazy good at photoshop.

As we descended into the lower level of the house, I was getting a really strange sense of deja-vu. Like, I had seen this house before. But I couldn't place where I had seen it. That door. Where had I seen that door before? I felt like I had seen someone carried through that door before. But that didn't make sense. Why would I have seen someone carried into Anna Kendrick and Nina Dobrev's house? That seemed super unlikely. And yet, I could have sworn I'd seen it before.

But I continued to follow Nina. I stopped in the dining room and looked at the kitchen. There was a woman shoving coffee grounds into a coffee maker and a guy with his back to me. This all seemed very familiar. This kitchen. It felt like I had seen it hundreds of times before. But how was that possible? I knew for a fact that I had never been here before. The woman also looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place her.

"Look who finally got up, Aunt Jenna," Nina said to the woman.

The woman, named Aunt Jenna, turned toward me and smiled. Like she knew me...or rather like she knew Anna.

My brow furrowed. Aunt Jenna. That sounded so familiar. I didn't have an aunt named Jenna. I had a cousin named Jenna, but not an aunt. Also, Nina saying the words Aunt Jenna didn't seem foreign to me. It was as if I had heard it plenty of times before.

The brooding teenager hunched over a cereal bowl turned back and looked at me. It was the dude from the Vampire Diaries in the pictures upstairs. Gah! What was his name again? I mean, I knew his character's name it was…

"Jeremy, did you want some coffee?" the woman named Aunt Jenna asked.

He nodded his head and turned back toward his cereal.

"Elena, what are you doing today, this your last day of freedom before school starts tomorrow?" the woman referred to as Aunt Jenna asked.

Nina shrugged and then responded to the question posed to Elena. "I thought I might see if Bonnie wanted to hang out."

"Not Matt?"

"Not Matt," Nina muttered folding her arms across her chest. She looked rather perturbed.

That's when my eyes immediately darted to the fridge. There were pictures of the cast members from the Vampire Diaries, but no pictures I had ever seen before. I looked at the calendar on the wall. It said the year was 2009. That was when it hit me. Aunt Jenna? Elena? Jeremy? Bonnie? Matt? 2009? My hands started to shake and I felt like I was going to puke.

Aunt Jenna must have noticed. "Rae?" she asked.

That was almost my undoing. I had to get out of here. I ran to the closest door I could find, which ended up being an old butler's pantry. But I didn't care. I shut the door behind me and covered my mouth with my hands to keep my screams from escaping. Instead, I jumped up and down while screaming in my head.

HOLY MOTHER FORKING SHIRTBALLS...THIS IS THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

.


	2. Nina-Elena

OMG! OMG! OMG! I am in The Vampire Diaries. Quite literally. That wasn't Nina Dobrev out there. No, it was Elena Gilbert. This wasn't possible. Was it? I mean, how exactly does one get sucked into a television show? Only, technically, I think this was pre-show, because if I recalled correctly the pilot of The Vampire Diaries started on the first day of school and all the drama that went with it following the death of Elena and Jeremy's parents. Crap. What were their parents names again? I didn't know. It wasn't like The Vampire Diaries was my favorite show. I was more of a Supernatural kind of girl.

I raked my fingers through my hair when it struck me. Holy. Hell. Who the hell was I in this universe? Clearly, I wasn't our lord and savior Anna Kendrick. I had some sort of role in this story. But what? This had to be a freaking dream. There was no way this could happen in real life. Although, I can't say that I was overly prepared to exist in a dream world. I think I read somewhere that if you were about to die in a dream, you would wake up.

I swear to god I'm not suicidal, but I had to know. I took off in a sprint out of the closet. I ran past the characters that lived in the Gilbert house and I headed for the street to play in traffic. Why I decided that was the best way to try to die, I have no idea. Knives were obviously closer than cars were, but my panicked brain did not think that rationally. Instead, I ran into oncoming traffic. Seeing a car headed straight for me, I stopped and closed my eyes, bracing for impact. I heard the horn honk. Even near-death experiences woke you up. The brakes started to screech. I counted down to impact. Three...two...one…

Nothing happened. Well, by nothing I mean that I didn't wake up nor did the car hit me. Instead, some middle age guy rolled down his window and started to cuss up a storm at me. I opened my eyes to see Nina-errm-Elena running toward me. "Rae! What the hell!" she hissed at me. She took hold of my arm and pulled me back to the sidewalk before she apologized to the angry dude.

The guy flipped us off and then sped away, pedal to the metal. My brow furrowed. So, this wasn't a dream. Unless, it was like one of those djinn dreams in Supernatural. That show was definitely more my speed than The Vampire Diaries. Although, that didn't really make sense either. Supernatural was just a TV show. Then again, if I could get sucked into The Vampire Diaries why couldn't this be a djinn dream on Supernatural.

I started to mutter to myself to wake up. I probably should have waited to do that until I was alone because after about a dozen times of muttering that Nina-crap-Elena grabbed my shoulders and shook me, looking me straight in the eyes. "Reagan!" she called. "Snap out of it or I'll tell Aunt Jenna what you just did."

To be honest, that didn't seem like much of a threat. I saw how Aunt Jenna parented on The Vampire Diaries, those kids could practically get away with murder...and sometimes, they did. Or at least, that's what my brain was telling me. From what I recalled, Jenna was the cool aunt trope. My memory of her was hazy at best though. So, I could be completely wrong.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Nina-Elena snapped.

With a sheepish expression on my face, I looked at her again. "I'm sorry," I apologized. Not because I was actually sorry, but because I thought it would get her off my back quicker. "I was just...experimenting."

"Are you on drugs?" she hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "No, that would be Jeremy." Nina-Elena looked at me curiously. My eyes widened. Shirt. Did she know that yet? I don't remember. All I remember about Jeremy, besides the fact that the actor who played him was pretty attractive, was that he had something to do with drugs...and a dead girl...I think.

Gah! Now all I could think of was Butterfly Effecting things. Was me being there changing things? Would my slip of the tongue change things? Then again, how did people actually know that everything would Butterfly Effect and change? I mean, people in fanfiction reviews were always so kind to remind people of the Ashton Kutcher movie...but was there scientific proof behind it? Had someone gone back in the past to try and change things and everything was different? I mean, there were plenty of movies on the subject...but when did that become cold hard science?

Nina-Elena slapped me.

"What the forking hell?" I hissed. I didn't actually curse much. Mostly because I found The Good Place cusses to be much more entertaining.

"You've been acting weird since Mom and Dad died," she pointed out.

Well, duh?I mused to myself. Traumatic events usually trigger some sort of negative response. Although, I couldn't exactly say what about me had changed because I wasn't me. I wasn't even Anna Kendrick. I was something called Rae-Reagan? And the way Nina-Elena said Mom and Dad, made me believe that they were my parents too.

Holy. Mother. Forking. Shirtballs.

Not only am I somehow in The Vampire Diaries, but I am an OC in The Vampire Diaries. I LOVED OC fanfiction. I'd read anything. Mary-Sue? Gimme. Self-Insert? Gimme. Didn't matter the fandom. I didn't read the stuff with real-life celebrities because it gave me the creeps, but otherwise, I was a self-proclaimed OC Queen. But of course, I would somehow end up in a fandom I wasn't very well versed in. I mean, had I fallen in Supernatural, I could do some serious damage. Any damage I caused to The Vampire Diaries was likely to be accidental...that is if all that Butterfly Effect stuff rang true. Part of me wanted to prove it wrong.

"Reagan, just talk to me!" Nina-Elena sobbed. Tears were running down her cheeks. She must actually be concerned about me. I don't remember the last time someone cried over me. I inhaled slowly. As long as I was stuck here, I was going to have to play along...sorta.

I raised my arms and rested them on Nina-Elena's shoulders. "I'm sorry," I apologized again with as much sympathy as I could muster. I angled myself so that the sun was in my eyes and caused my eyes to water. So it looked like I was crying. Deceptive? Yes. But it was for a good cause, right?

As I cried, I combed my brain through all the movies and TV shows I had seen to think of what would be a perfect response to this moment. I came up with, "I'm so sorry Ni-Elena. I just want to feel again. I haven't been able to feel anything since...since…"

And that's when I forced the waterworks. Nina-Elena hugged me tightly as I continued to sob. She was crying too. So, kinda awkward. "I'm here for you, Rae," she whispered holding onto me tightly. "We'll get through this together."

That line felt totally cliche, but yet, in that moment, it totally worked. I believed Nina-Elena. Despite the fact that she had no idea what I was going through at that moment, I felt that she might be of help to me in the way that only a sister could be. (Although, I could be wrong-I've never had a sister before) This moment was surprisingly cathartic despite the fact that it was borne out of necessity.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to be like this. They would want us to try and be as normal as possible."

I was pretty sure that was another cliche line, but again, it worked. I was totally feeling it in this moment. So, I nodded my head.

"I was going to meet Bonnie for ice cream later, you want to come?" Nina-Elena asked.

I looked at Nina-Elena curiously. Most people wouldn't ask to go get ice cream after what just happened. Either she truly thought ice cream my help (which let's be honest, ice cream helps a lot of things) or she was planning to hold it over me until the right moment. That sort of thing always happens in CW shows and I love it every single time.

"Will Bonnie's grams, be there?" I asked.

Nina-Elena's brow furrowed. "Why would she be there?"

"Uhhhh-no reason, I just thought it might be nice to see her?"

Nina-Elena bought it. Maybe it was because I was supposed to be her sister that she didn't seem as suspicious. But wouldn't that make people more suspicious? This universe was already giving me a headache.

"The plan is for Bon is meeting us there after she's done with work," Nina-Elena said. "But we can swing by and say hi when we're done."

"Awesome," I said. "I just hate to see older people kinda become invisible to us younger people. I was watching this Try Guys' video…" I stopped as Nina-Elena looked at me curiously. Shirt. I said too much again. I really needed to figure out that sometimes less was more. There wasn't any reason for me to explain further after she had already bought it.

"What's the Try Guys?" Nina-Elena asked.

"Internet thing?"

Again, Nina-Elena bought it. I was just gonna keep my mouth shut for a bit. I didn't need to keep digging myself deeper and deeper into a hole. The hole I was in was already deep enough as it was.

Nina-Elena wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me back to the house. I took note of my surroundings so that I wouldn't look like a complete idiot the next time I tried to get back to my house. Because thank goodness Nina-Elena was there otherwise I wouldn't have had a clue which house I was supposed to go to. I really only remembered the interior of the Gilbert house from my time watching The Vampire Diaries. And even that was foggy at best.

We walked into the kitchen to find that Jeremy was gone. Aunt Jenna stood there holding a cup of coffee with a concerned expression on her face. "Where did you run off to, Rae?" Aunt Jenna asked.

Thankfully, while I was trying to think of a realistic excuse, Nina-Elena answered for me. "Mrs. Tromp asked Rae to water her grass and stuff while she's gone. Very strict schedule." Nina-Elena looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just kinda freaked when I saw that I was already five minutes late to water it."

"Then why go hide in the pantry?" Aunt Jenna asked curiously before she took a sip of her coffee.

Dammit. Yeah, Nina-Elena? Why go in the pantry? I looked at my supposed sister. "Be-cauuuuse…" Nina-Elena started. "Because Rae wanted to eat something before she did it. She just didn't want to hurt your feelings, Aunt Jenna."

"Yup," I agreed, popping the p.

Aunt Jenna shook her head. "I can make cereal, you know."

"But if I sat down to eat a bowl of cereal I would have been even later and that lawn needed water ASAP."

Nina-Elena nodded her head, supporting me.

Aunt Jenna shook her head again. "Next time, just tell me where you're going. This parenting thing isn't easy. I mean, for all I knew you could have gone out and been playing in traffic."

I exchanged a brief look with Nina-Elena. I then walked over to Jenna. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and rested my head on her shoulder. That must have seemed normal because Aunt Jenna hugged back. "Next time I will. Sorry for worrying you."

Again, the apology wasn't because I was genuinely sorry. It was just to get Jenna off the subject. Aunt Jenna patted my back and then released me. So, I let go of her. Nina-Elena handed me a cup of coffee. I was about to tell her that I didn't drink coffee when I saw a picture of Nina-Elena and Anna Kendrick a.k.a. Reagan Gilbert on the fridge. We were drinking coffee. So, I accepted the cup.

I walked to the fridge and opened it. Thank god there was creamer in there. That was the only thing that could make me even attempt to drink the cup of coffee in my hands. I poured so much creamer in my coffee that the color wasn't even that dark and the liquid nearly spilled over the edge of the cup.

"Would like a little more coffee with that creamer?" Nina-Elena teased me.

I just laughed mockingly. That seemed the sort of thing sisters did before I walked back upstairs to Reagan Gilbert's room. I needed to find out everything I could about this Reagan Gilbert and fast.

Author's Note: This story should not be taken seriously at all. It is just a form of entertainment for me (and I hope for you) Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story. It means the world to me! :)


	3. Finding Reagan

I tried my best to sprint up the stairs to my bedroom with a cup of coffee in my hand. I may have dribbled a bit. Oops. I walked back down the hallway I had come down earlier. In context, the photos on the wall made much more sense. I mean, except for the fact that there was now apparently a Reagan Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries. I took a sip of my coffee and shuddered. Still too much of a coffee taste.

I walked back into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I then locked it. While I knew the lock could be easily picked, thanks to my brother...the real one...not the Jeremy one...I still locked it anyway. I then began my hunt for something...anything about Reagan Gilbert. If I was going to somehow survive here, I needed to know more. My first thought was to look for a diary. This was The Vampire Diaries after all. Everyone and their brother has a diary. So, it made sense that I a.k.a. Reagan Gilbert would have one too.

I inhaled deeply and pondered the thought: If I was a diary where would I be?

I put my hands on my hips...well, technically, they were Anna Kendrick's glorious hips...but still. Mine for the purpose of this story. So anyway, I put my hands on my hips and scanned the room to find a diary. Where made the most sense? I then eyed the desk curiously before I walked over to it. It seemed likely-a place to hold things and also to use to write.

I rummaged through the drawers. I found a ton of photographs that I would eventually have to go through. But I was very focused on the diary. I had almost given up hope when I came to the bottom right-hand drawer. There it was. A blue book with unicorns on the front and a gold lock on the side. Seriously? Unicorns? I shook my head. Apparently, I, Reagan Gilbert, was confusing as hell.

The diary was locked. Even a little jiggling couldn't manage to budge it. Weird. Most diaries were cheap enough to open it that way. This one must have been bought somewhere other than the Dollar Tree. It was a good thing I had a brother because I knew exactly how he broke into my diary. I dug through the middle drawer until I found a pen cap. That always did the trick for him. It worked for me too!

The lock fell to the run on the floor and I opened the diary. I flipped through the pages rather quickly. It appeared to be about a quarter of the way written. I turned to the last entry to hopefully find out what Reagan was up to right before I somehow became her.

Dear Diary,

Today Mrs. Treder wore black and white polka dot underwear…

My brow furrowed. What the fork? Who is Mrs. Treder? And why is Reagan Gilbert writing about her underwear? God this girl was weird.

I turned back a page to find that Mrs. Treder was her third-grade teacher. Seriously? The last time she wrote in a diary was third grade! Ugh. This diary was going to be of no use to me. How was it Reagan survived in The Vampire Diaries without journaling? I didn't know such a thing was possible.

I tossed it back in the drawer but then paused. Why did she still have the diary if she didn't use it? Did it really make sense to keep it? Honestly, this search was coming up with more questions than answers and all I had done was look at a diary.

I then pulled out the photographs I had found. This girl sure liked her photos. She had hundreds, probably thousands of them. Okay, I might have been exaggerating but I didn't know it was possible for a teenager to have this many photographs. I mean...smartphones. My face fell.

Oh god, what year was it in The Vampire Diaries? Were smartphones around yet? I didn't really pay attention to the technology they had. To be honest, I didn't pay a lot of attention at all when I watched it. I usually multi-tasked with being on Tumblr and writing fanfictions for other fandoms. But what I did know was that I couldn't live without my smartphone. I was surprised I wasn't having withdrawal symptoms yet. But no...that couldn't be my focus right now. Reagan Gilbert. I needed to figure out who she was...especially if I was somehow going to survive at least an episode.

I then spotted something, or rather somethings, on the bookshelf nearby. I crawled across the floor on my hands and knees before I pulled what looked like photo albums from the bookshelf. But I opened them up to find that they were not photo albums. No, they were scrapbooks and thank god! I had never fully appreciated scrapbooks until this moment. Not only did they give me a glimpse into Reagan's life, but they quite literally gave me a snapshot with them.

I flipped through the scrapbooks until I found what looked like the first one. I found baby pictures with the Gilbert parents (still didn't know their names) holding a baby daughter.

Reagan Summer Gilbert

5 pounds 11 ounces

18 inches

I looked at Reagan's date of birth: September 13th. That was the same date as my birthday. Crazy odd coincidence. Also, if I recalled correctly, the Pilot happened when school started. Assuming that school usually starts at the end of August/beginning of September, that meant my birthday would be coming soon. Not that that really mattered. Time was irrelevant in shows like this, there were always loopholes in the time continuum. One just learned to accept such things. Although, I was rather curious about how that would play out in my new life in a television show.

I was oddly accepting about this the situation. Why was that? I mulled it over for a second. For years I had grown up always wanting to be something else...someone else. Smarter. Funnier. Prettier. Lighter. More popular. In movies and television shows people always seemed to have it all and maybe this was finally my chance. I mean, c'mon son, I looked like Anna Kendrick-the epitome of everything I had ever wanted. Although, if it had been Anna Kendrick in Supernatural my life would have been made. Besides, it wasn't like I could actually be stuck here for long, right?

But now wasn't the time for that. I needed more on Reagan. So, I flipped a few more pages to finally find pictures of two babies. Reagan and Elena, I assumed. My brow furrowed. This scrapbook page listed Elena's birthday in June. Like literally nine months after Reagan's. How did that make sense? Did people really buy that? They must have because if I remembered correctly everyone thought Elena was Jeremy's biological sister. But she wasn't. I mean, technically it was kinda sorta possible. They probably told everyone that Elena was a preemie or something. Also, there were probably rumors about how often the Gilberts did the deed, especially having two kids so soon after each other...although not really. Gah, it was confusing.

I kept flipping pages. Reagan and Elena's first day of school. Reagan's first lost tooth. Birthdays. Trips. Almost everything I needed to know was in these scrapbooks. Thank goodness. Maybe I wouldn't completely botch this. Maybe. Although the deck was certainly stacked against me.

I found the most recent scrapbook. It looked like I...uh-Reagan...hung out with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline a lot. Not completely surprising. Again, I was thankful because beyond those three girls I wasn't sure I knew anyone else. I mean, yeah, Rebekah Mikaelson, but The Originals came later. Oh god, I really hoped I wasn't around when The Originals showed up. Although, I gotta confess I watched all the seasons of The Originals but the last season...I kinda stopped after that lady came into the picture when Elijah lost his memories. But still, from what I remembered The Originals made things pretty miserable on The Vampire Diaries.

Back to the pictures. I was cheek to cheek with Caroline while Elena was cheek to cheek with Bonnie. If I recalled correctly, there was kinda a jealousy thing with Caroline and Elena earlier on. But from the photos, it appeared that I was closer to Caroline. I vaguely remember that she always annoyed me...at least until she turned into a vampire. Could I change that? Should I change that? Honestly, it would probably be easier for me to actually be friends with her if she was a vampire. But was that morally wrong to allow something like that to happen? Huh. Definitely a bit of a dilemma.

I must have spent hours looking at those scrapbooks because I was startled when a knock came at my door and the handle jiggled. "Rae? Are you okay in there?" Elena's voice called.

I opened my mouth to respond, but that wasn't fast enough for her.

"Rae, you better not be doing something stupid." Her voice sounded worried. She probably thought I was suicidal or something.

"I'm fine!" I called as I shoved the scrapbooks back onto my shelves.

"Then open the door."

I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I opened the door and leaned against it, looking at Elena innocently. "Yes?"

"Why was your door locked?" Elena asked pushing past me and walking into my room.

"Come on in, why don't you," I muttered to myself as I watched Elena start snooping through my room. I mean, I knew she was doing it because she was worried and she cared. But it was almost as if she didn't trust me. Then again, I had run out into traffic earlier. It was a strange dynamic having a sister. But I needed to play this like I actually had a sister. So, I drew upon all my television knowledge of sisters.

I folded my arms across my chest and sighed watching as she opened all my drawers. I really hoped that she didn't find anything bad. Although, my first instinct was to say whatever she found was Caroline's. I'm sure it wouldn't be too surprising. But she didn't find anything. She turned toward me.

"Happy?" I asked her.

Elena sighed and pushed her hands into her jeans pockets. "It doesn't make me happy to do this. I'm worried about you Rae."

"Yeah, I kinda got that from earlier. So, why did you really come in here?"

Elena moved her arms across her chest, coming off rather defensive. "I-I just wanted to tell you it was time to meet with Bonnie for ice cream. You were just being suspicious so..."

I wanted to tell her that I was allowed some privacy, but that would only delay our trip to getting ice cream, which would mean I might not get to see Grams. If there was anyone who could help me, it would be Grams. Or at least I hoped she could help me. Honestly, she seemed like she might be able to pick up on my vibe and then I could spill the truth to her. That was my only plan. Otherwise, I was screwed.

A car horn outside honked.

"Bonnie," Elena and I said simultaneoulsy.

Just as if nothing had happened, both of us raced out of my room and downstairs. I put on a pair of blue flip flops that were by the front door. I assumed they were mine since they fit my feet, but again, I could be wrong. It was weird not knowing if shoes were yours or not.

"Shotgun!" Elena called the second we were both outside.

I rolled my eyes and followed Elena to Bonnie's car. I opened the door and slid inside. "Hey girls!" Bonnie greeted. "Can you believe we already start school tomorrow?"

"Don't remind me," Elena groaned as she rolled the window down to hang her hand outside.

"This girl needs some ice cream, quick," Bonnie teased. Elena rolled her eyes and Bonnie put the car into drive. "You're awfully quiet, Rae," she commented.

"Am I?" I asked. I could see Bonnie arching her eyebrow at me in the mirror. Dammit. I needed a cover and quick. "Must be the end of summer blues."

"Looks like Elena isn't the only one who could use some ice cream," Bonnie teased me.

I forced a laugh.

"I was surprised you decided to join us," Bonnie said. "I thought that you and Caroline were hanging out today."

Shirt. Was Bonnie telling the truth? If she was, I was probably going to have one pissed-off best friend...assuming I was correct about that fact. Although, Bonnie pretty much confirmed my suspicions. At the stop sign, Bonnie turned toward me and looked for a reaction. "I-I forgot about it...and I lost my phone."

"You? Lose your phone? You're like always on that thing. I didn't know it was possible."

Both Elena and Bonnie laughed at that. I smiled sheepishly. Well, apparently something things didn't change. I definitely still had a lot to find out about Reagan. But it was probably going to be more difficult with an angry Caroline. I just hoped I could play the dead parents' card one more time with her.

Author's Note: Whelp, another one, folks. Again, this is for fun. Just thought it would be something fun to write and for me to slightly make fun of things in a respectful way. I have no pairings planned at this point.


End file.
